Trap in the future
by SmileyBonanza
Summary: R&R&R. Muahahahahaha.


**Trap in the future**

By Smiley Bonanza

* * *

**Part one: A moment I have been waiting for.**

**POV**

"Sasuke"

* * *

"Where am I? I wonder how I get here," Sasuke muttered. He tried to stand on his to feet but he couldn't. His skinny arms were totally paralysed but thanked to his ninjutsu; he managed to get out. The place he was in was a hole about two metres deep that is mostly used to trap wild animals.

A hand tapped him on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" the person asked him with his scruffy voice. Sasuke turned his hand and looked up at the person. It was an old lad about fifty. He had a big nose and a long face, but what surprised Sasuke more was that the old lad looked almost like him.

"I had already experienced it before. There is nothing to be concerned about. Your soul has been sent to the past but not your body. What you are in now does not belong to you. It was someone else. Here, let me give you a hand," he tried to make Sasuke feel better. He would prefer doing that rather than telling him the reality.

He carried Sasuke on his back. His muscular body was one of his advantages at this age. If other old man did that, they might have ended up with broken back bone.

As they arrived at the old lad's house, the old lad boiled a kettle of water in order to make some herb tea that probably would help Sasuke to recover more quickly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the old lad guessed that it would surely be his granddaughter, Arina, and his guess was right. A pretty young girl about Sasuke age came in with a plastic bag hanging on her arm. She gazed at Sasuke sharply. Then, her right eye twitched.

"You…. You are not my grandpa, right?" she said, looking so shock.

"Of course, he is me when I was your age," he said but he sounded happy. Sasuke looked at both of them and became even more worried.

"May I introduce myself? I'm Arina, your granddaughter. I'm 15 years old and about to be the person that you like. I don't know but that's what my grandfather told me," she said randomly.

Sasuke got up from the comfort chair and made his way to the dining table. Arina brought the plastic bag to the kitchen and came out with some food served on plates. Arina put them on the table and uttered "There you go. I brought you some food from home just to celebrate my grandfather's wedding anniversary and your arrival to this village".

They all had a very content moment that night.

At the past, Naruto and Sakura were searching for Sasuke. They had pass through the Shangri forbidden forest and now they were heading to the Temujin's village, their old pal that they once met with.

"Sakura-chan! Temujin never meet with Sasuke-san, so how will he know him? It will be useless if we ask him," Naruto moaned. Sakura pretended like she couldn't hear him.

Naruto sighed and looked at the trees around him trying to enjoy the view although just a little. He was trying to tell Sakura his idea but Sakura would never listen to him.

The story went like this; Orochimaru had sent Sasuke to the future so that everything would go according to his fatal plan.

Sasuke was quietly sat at a corner of the house thinking about what had Arina said to him yesterday. Then, the old lad came with a cup of tea with him and sat right next to Sasuke. He stared at the point where Sasuke was staring at. "So you are absolutely confused right now, ha? Don't worry about it too much. You may just get dizzy if you think about it," he said softly that Sasuke could barely hear him.

**BANG!!!** The door slammed as a hurricane had hit the village. "Grandpa! Who spread the rumour out?" she asked with a loud angry voice.

"What rumour?" he asked her back but his pitch went a bit high.

"Grrr… About me sleeping with you last night! No, what I mean is with this Sasuke," she replied.

Sasuke smiled at her but then she slapped him as a return. "Can you speak and I beg you to stop smiling like an idiot in front of me!" she shouted pathetically. She narrowed her eyes which scared Sasuke.

* * *

To be continued ….

_This is my first time writing a story this long which I have never done before so please forgive me if I did any grammar error. However, I hope that you enjoy the story. _


End file.
